MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden
is a serialized novel in Gundam Ace. In U.C. 0090, three members of the Federation Survey Service; Rimia Greenwood, Led Wayline and Ashley Brown Brandon are charged with collecting data on various mobile suits that will bring the dark parts of the end of the One Year War to light. Among their subjects of interest is a man named Johnny Ridden. Who was this enigmatic man that seems to be shrouded in mystery. Characters ;Rimia Greenwood She is in charged with collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year. ;Led Wayline A test pilot who is trying to recollect his own memories as a Zeon pilot and his connection to famous "Crimson Lightning" Johnny Ridden. ;Ashley Brown Brandon Story 'Chapter 1: Voice' In 0089 U.C, the Earth Federation Government decided to start collecting documents and data lost during the chaos the the One Year War to compile and preserve it. The government and space forces left the task to F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service). The collection and analysis of the data from both the Earth Federation and former Zeon project were part of the mission. Through this project, the dark parts of the end of the One Year War will be brought to light. In 0090 U.C, an Earth Federation soldier name Led Wayline pilots FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B in a simulation design. In the simulation design Gundam Full Armor Type-B battles three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Wayline easily defeated the three Gelgoog High Mobility Types and the battle ship they were protecting. Then the simulation design encountered a system error and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Type was revived into an unknown blue Gelgoog. Shock by what was happening Wayline couldn't move using this chance the Gelgoog pull its twin beam sword. Before striking him the blue Gelgoog welcomes the return of Johnny Ridden. Then the Gelgoog destroyed the Gundam Full Armor Type-B thus ending the simulation design program. Rimia Greenwood checks on Wayline to see if he is all right. Wayline confused of the blue Gelgoog called him Johnny Ridden. 'Chapter 2: Picture' In 0079 U.C, three zeon pilots are in a training mission with their MS-06A Zaku II Early Type. There mission is to attack a Papua class with three Gattle units escorting it, while at the same time two of Zaku II units has to protect the third Zaku II unit whose equipped with a bazooka. 'Chapter 3: Emblem' 'Chapter 4: 3 on 3' 'Chapter 5: Realize' 'Chapter 6: Uma Lightning' 'Chapter 7: F.S.S. '''Chapter 8: Chimaira 'Chapter 9: J.B.Hoovrr' Mobile Units Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam *RB-79F Ball Type F *RB-79M Ball Type M *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *RGM-79GC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda's Squadron Ver.) *RGM-79U GM Sloop *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type Vehicles and Support Units *G-Fighter Amphibious Assault Type *G-Fighter Ground Bombardment Type *G-Fighter Real Type *G-Fighter Space Type *FF-X7Bst Core Fighter Plan004 Principality of Zeon *MA-05R Big Roof *MS-06A Zaku II Early Type **MS-06A Zaku II Pole First Period Production Type *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Black Tri-Stars Custom *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Johnny Ridden Custom *MS-07W Gouf Core Fighter Test Type *MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type Vehicles and Support Units *CCM-91 Chimaira Gallery Image:smsv_r01_01.jpg MSVRC1.jpg|Chapter 1: Voice MSV-R02 01.jpg|Chapter 2: Picture External Links *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on MAHQ.net